The Tale of the Blade
by Bludstripe
Summary: Okay Chapter 2 is up, far longer than Chaper 1, Reviews are greatly appreciated ^_^
1. Prologue

No beast is ever prepared for tragedy. Such was the case with Barkpaw and Lamara, and their   
little son Sandypaws. A peaceful existence on the western plains had lulled the smithy   
Barkpaw into a sense of security. It had been years since he had forged a weapon or even   
used one. For many seasons his only business was the farmers around him, and tending to   
their tools. He was a respected beast, and all that knew him admired his skill and loved   
him dearly, for he was a kind beast. His wife was just as beloved, and together they eked   
a living for the lands and cared for their new bundle of joy, Sandypaws. Barkpaw taught   
him to wield weapons and prayed every night he would never have to use his skills, and   
Lamara taught him the mystical lore of the badgers. Sandypaws became a proficient   
weaponsbeast for his tender age, but never could wield the one weapon he wanted, that   
was his father's sword. 


	2. The Sword

The seasons would turn and during the night after his work was done, Barkpaw would sit in  
the living room with his family, relaxing in his chair, content with how his life was   
going. Lamara would be next to him, working on her latest knitting project or as on this   
night, reading. A sort of ritual developed as Sandypaws learned to speak, abliet in dibbun   
speech.  
  
"Papa, I wanna use dat big sword up on da mantle."  
  
Sandy paws said, as he did everynight,leaning on Barkpaws chair, eyes wide with excitement.   
His father smiled kindly and lifted the sword down, and offered the hilt to his son. The   
massive blade was nearly five feet in length, and four inches wide. The highly polished   
steel would twinkle in the low firelight, ruddy umber hues seemingly licking the immense   
battle blade.   
  
"Go ahead, take it son … see if you can handle my sword."  
  
Sandypaws, no more than four seasons old, grasped the sword and cried out as he fell, the   
sword's immense weight pulling him down. He Rolled over, the sword hitting the wodden  
planking with a dull thud.  
  
"S'to big! When will I be big enuff to hold the sword Papa?"   
  
The child inquired.  
  
"When the time is right, and not before son,"   
Barkpaw chuckled quietly, as he lifted the sword back onto its place above the mantle.   
Sandypaws was nothing if not enraptured by his fathers vast strength, as well as his   
infinite patience and kindness.  
  
"When's that?"  
  
Said the eager young badger. Barkpaw ruffled his son's ears affectionately   
and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Time for bed son, each of us has to find our own mountain, and let's hope your mountain is   
no more than lifting the sword..."  
  
"What's that mean Papa, find my mountain?"  
  
Sandypaws would state, ever inquisitive. Barkpaw picked up his son and carried him off to   
his loft, tickling his stomach, the dibbun giggling.  
  
"I don't rightly know son … I guess it means each of us needs to find our challenge to   
conquer…"  
  
......  
  
"Why do you encourage him Barkpaw? All those dreadful weapons... Swords, bows, axes... Why?"  
  
Lamara said as Barkpaw returned from bunking Sandypaws down.  
  
"Because Lamara, he has to learn... We won't always be around to protect him... Hes a badger,  
and deep down I know hes much more..."   
  
The boar would reply, his voice trailing off as his gaze turned from his wife to the fire.   
Lamara set her book down, and slowly shook her head.  
  
"Barkpaw... As much as I want to believe it, the chances of our son becoming the Master of  
Salamandastron are a million to one... He must be chosen... How could you know?"  
  
Her voice was sad, sad for her husbands high hopes, and deep down sad because she could not  
share his beliefs so easily.  
  
"I know Lamara... In here..."   
  
Barkpaw tapped his chest and stood up, effectivly ending the conversation. He walked over  
his wife, kissed her softly and smiled.  
  
"Thats enough for tonight love... Lets be off to bed now..."  
  
And so the nights went, more or less the same, winter or summer. 


End file.
